


Two Psalms

by AzarDarkstar



Series: AtLA Land [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Double Drabble, Gen, Harm to Children, Implied Future Character Death, Unhappy Ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-19
Updated: 2012-11-19
Packaged: 2017-11-19 00:47:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/567161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AzarDarkstar/pseuds/AzarDarkstar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two short stories from the larger world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Psalms

_The Southern Air Temple_

The children are laughing. As they always do. Playing and running in the hazy red light. Talking loudly and pointing at sky.

"It's beautiful," one of the younger brothers says.

There's a murmur of agreement around him.

"I've never seen anything like it before," another agrees as a light breeze pulls at his robes.

More voice a similar opinion. All of them are captivated. Such a rare and exquisite thing in this transitory world. Shining brightly upon them before leaving for a hundred years. Only to return again.

Gyatso, however, only holds a passing interest. His mind is on other things. On Aang, who's been gone too long but will surely be back any minute now. Any minute. They've planned for a picnic today after all. And Aang is so looking forward to watching the comet with him. It's all he and Kuzon have talked about for months.

He'll be back.

But the breeze picks up then and blows from the south. Carrying with it something peculiar, which lands in the palm of his hand. Gyatso is still studying the bit of ash when he smells the first wisp of smoke.

And something inside of him trembles.

-O.o.O-

_The Day of Black Sun_

His daughter laughs with anticipation as she settles more fully onto his lap. She's nearly too old for this and already is to hold his hand as they walk through town. But for today, for this, she's all too willing to forget dignity and embarrassment and simply enjoy her father's long awaited leave.

Jee just lets her have her way. As always. He's too happy to be bothered. Too glad to be here with his parents and his only child. All that time on board ship with Prince Zuko and then surviving – barely – the ill-fated siege of the north, Jee thinks that he deserves this. Deserves a chance at his own peace of mind.

Agni knows he didn't have any of it when he was on ship. When he was both babysitter and ever-suffering subordinate to the Fire Lord's son. But even with all that, there's something worthwhile under the snarl and fury. And for an arrogant, angry prince, Jee still mourned when he thought the boy dead.

Only now, Prince Zuko is the golden son of their land. The welcomed home hero with the taste of ash in his mouth. Has everything he ever claimed to want but lost the only person who really cared for him in the process.

And as they watch the sun slowly darken, Jee wonders about his prince. The lonely and broken boy he is in truth. And if he'll ever find whatever it is that he's really looking for.


End file.
